


Океан никогда не умолкает

by Merryada



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryada/pseuds/Merryada
Summary: Создать стабильную связь между людьми в дрифте довольно сложно.Какой бы ни была необходимость, некоторые пути лучше оставить в покое.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Ocean Is Not Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895144) by [bluestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/pseuds/bluestar). 



Он не помнил, когда начались эти сны, только когда они стали хуже. У них всех была общая тема. Темнота, холод, давление. Огромное давление. Он медленно продвигался сквозь давящую тьму, вслепую… не в страхе, нет. С опаской. Ему хотелось впиться ногтями в голову и выть, когда тишина давила со всех сторон, выжимая воздух из легких. Он поднял голову и уставился в беззвёздную тьму, открыл рот и _закричал…_  
— _ММФГ!_  
Ньют свалился с кровати на пол, попутно ударившись головой о тумбочку. Постанывая, он приложил руку к голове, туда, где, как ему казалось, уже назревала шишка. В дверь резко постучали.  
— Открыто.  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянул хмурый Готтлиб. На его лице всегда лежала тень раздраженности, но в два часа утра она приобретала убийственную глубину.  
— Полагаю, ты в курсе, который сейчас час.  
— Всё нормально, не переживай, — сказал Ньют, присев на колени. — Я тронут, Германн. Спасибо.  
— Да, да, — Готтлиб отмахнулся, проковылял в комнату и, взяв Ньюта за руку, бесцеремонно затащил его на кровать. Ньют лег на спину и уставился в потолок, протирая глаза руками. Обрывки кошмара постепенно таяли, и после столь неприятного пробуждения, он чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим.  
— Что-то мне нехорошо.  
— Если бы ты перестал употреблять энергетические напитки перед сном, уверен, ты бы оценил преимущества полноценного отдыха.  
— Это вообще настоящее предложение? Или ты просто напихал в него длинных слов, потому что они хорошо звучат?  
Ньют сел, завернувшись в одеяло, словно в плащ. Он поморщился, почувствовал, что оно пропиталось потом, и тут же его скинул. Одеяло сползло на пол. Ньют поднял недовольный взгляд на Готтлиба, который наблюдал за всем этим. Его удивило выражение беспокойства на лице доктора.  
— Ты и правда выглядишь нездорово.  
— Плохой сон приснился, вот и всё, — сказал Ньют. — Всё окей. Почему ты ещё здесь?  
Беспокойство вмиг исчезло. Готтлиб неуклюже развернулся и направился к двери.  
— Прошу прощения, что меня волнует здоровье моего коллеги, — резко сказал он. — Если начнешь биться в конвульсиях, делай это потише.  
— Спокойной _ночи,_ Германн, — отозвался Ньют. Дверь в спальню захлопнулась. Он снова лег, глядя в невзрачный серый потолок. Он тер глаза, пока они не начали болеть, подливая масла в огонь и без того непрекращающейся головной боли.  
Подобрав одеяло с пола, он завернулся в него и попытался заснуть.  
  


***

  
  
_«После закрытия Разлома и устранения угрозы кайдзю, многие задаются вопросом — что же будет дальше? Мировая экономика находится в состоянии разрухи после многих лет финансирования программы «Егерь». Сможет ли она, вопреки всему, стабилизироваться в послевоенном…_  
Телевизор продолжал вещать, но Ньют едва ли его слушал, попивая кофе настолько горький, что с таким же успехом он мог бы жевать кусок угля.  
— Тебе нужно перестать готовить завтраки, — сказал он Готтлибу. Тот бросил на него пренебрежительный взгляд и пододвинул к нему тарелку с тостами и яичницей.  
— Мог бы и сам что-нибудь приготовить, тогда бы не пришлось терпеть мою стряпню, — сказал он. — Ешь. Ты весь бледный.  
— Вот только не надо со мной нянчиться, — простонал Ньют, прижимая кружку к виску. Тепло слегка смягчило головную боль. — У меня буквально нет сил сегодня с тобой препираться.  
— Значит в лаборатории наконец станет тихо и спокойно, — ответил Готтлиб, — и я смогу продуктивно поработать.  
— Работать, — эхом отозвался Ньют. — Работать? Над чем? Горловина закрылась, кайдзю больше нет. Скоро и нам скажут паковать чемоданы.  
Готтлиб присел на стул напротив Ньюта и принялся за еду.  
— _Тебе_ может и скажут, — сказал он, с аппетитом жуя яичницу. — Зачем держать эксперта, чьи объекты исследования успешно испепелили ядерным оружием.  
— Давай только без поэтики. Я тебе десять баксов дам, лишь бы этого не слышать.  
Германн перестал жевать и, отложив вилку, внимательно посмотрел на Ньюта. Он прищурился, на его лице вновь появилось беспокойство.  
— Ньютон, ты правда выглядишь нездорово. Что-то случилось? Ты можешь мне рассказать. Я не буду сильно насмехаться.  
Ньют неожиданно улыбнулся, сместив кружку к другому виску. Несмотря на их конфликтные отношения, нить уважения, изначально их пронизывающая, переросла в нечто большее после дрифта. Каким бы болезненным он ни был, между ними что-то изменилось.  
— Тебе… тебе снятся сны? Про всё, что случилось?  
Готтлиб принялся рассеянно крутить вилку в руке.  
— Трудно жить в тех условиях, в которых живем мы, и не нести за плечами тяжелое бремя увиденного даже во сне, — наконец сказал он. — Смерть, разруха, постоянный страх… нужно быть из камня, чтобы эти события не оставили на тебе свой след. Эта война сломила людей и намного сильнее меня.  
— Да, но… — Ньют вздохнул, отставляя кружку. Он понаблюдал, как от неё поднимется струйка пара, и старался игнорировать головную боль, давящую на глаза изнутри. — Я имел в виду дрифт. Воспоминания, которые мы видели. Воспоминания кайдзю.  
— Да, снятся, — неохотно признал Готтлиб. — Но мои сны несущественны. В них всего лишь фрагменты воспоминаний, впечатлений. В основном твоих.  
— И как, интересно?  
— Большинство из них о том, как ты участвовал в протестах в университете, чтобы завоевать расположение прекрасного пола, — отметил Готтлиб. — Не припомню, правда, чтобы твои попытки оказывались успешными.  
Ньют пожал плечами, усмехнувшись.  
— Я хотя бы пытался.  
— Невыносим. Ты совершенно невыносим.  
Остаток завтрака прошел в относительной тишине. Ньют без возражений допил свой кофе.


	2. Часть 2

Половина лаборатории, которую занимал Ньют, как всегда была в полнейшем беспорядке. Огромную тушу, которую он разделывал, наконец удалось рассортировать по резервуарам, хотя её запах никуда не делся. Ньют сидел за своим столом, апатично калякая что-то в блокноте. На другой половине комнаты, где царил абсолютный порядок, Готтлиб с головой погрузился в свои теории. То и дело оттуда доносился скрип мела по доске.  
Ньюту всегда нравилось наблюдать за тем, как работает его коллега, даже в те времена, когда их отношения были настолько натянутыми, что им приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не придушить друг друга. Германн почитал числа. Его лицо выражало восторженное внимание, глаза широко раскрыты и лучились интересом, пока он направлял потоки чисел в уме и отточенными движениями стирал один кусок мела за другим. Для Готтлиба не было другой веры; осанны и молитвы в форме вычислений — вот его религия.  
Закончив свою зарисовку изящным росчерком, Ньют развернулся в кресле и подъехал к ряду высоких резервуаров. Внутри, в тошнотно-желтом консервирующем растворе плавали органы и части тела. Куски мяса в стеклянных трубах, сорванные с костей поверженного. Оскверненного. Мертвого.  
  
  
_мертвмертвмертв холод тьма один_   
  
  
Ньют резко выпрямился, поморгал и замотал головой. Совсем мысли не туда пошли.  
— Эй, э-эм… я пойду за ланчем. Тебе что-нибудь принести?  
Готтлиб проигнорировал вопрос.  
— Германн. Еда. Вкусняшки. Германн хочет вкусняшки?  
— Я-то думал, ты сегодня слишком болен, чтобы раздражать.  
— Говори уже, или я ничего не принесу.  
— Бутерброд. И чай, если найдется.  
— Мы в Гонконге, — иронично отозвался Ньют, сползая с кресла и бросая напоследок тревожный взгляд на резервуары. — Думаю, немного улуна раздобыть удастся.  
Шаттердом никогда не спит. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки здесь идет стройка, ремонт, тренировки. Война окончилась, но никто и не собирался терять бдительность. Ньют видел пресс-конференции и интервью, где Герк Хэнсен возмущался по поводу закрытия программы «Егерь» и требовал её возобновить. Население по всему миру поддержало его, и расшатанной экономике пришлось вытряхнуть ещё средств ради всеобщей безопасности. Старых Егерей больше нет, и нужно приложить много усилий, чтобы улучшить и заменить их.  
Вот почему Германн и Ньют всё ещё работали с Корпусом. Они захлопнули дверь, закрыв Разлом, но не заградили путь. Никто по прежнему не знал, каким образом Разлом открылся. Нельзя сказать наверняка, не случится ли это вновь? Так что Ньют остался в Гонконге, хоть с каждым днём он и чувствовал себя всё более ненужным.  
Другие части Шаттердома только расширялись — каждый день появлялись рекруты для новых программ пилотирования. В и без того тесном жилом отсеке стало многолюднее. Петляя в толпах людей, Ньют мысленно желал, чтобы внезапно включилась сирена, предупреждающая о нападении кайдзю, и здесь стало посвободнее. Его чуть не переехал подъемник, когда он решил срезать дорогу до столовой через ангар. Он обернулся и недовольно прикрикнул на водителя. Подъемник продолжил свой маршрут, а люди вокруг стали направляться к дверям ангара.  
Любопытство заставило его обернуться, а от увиденного он замер в ужасе. Он не сдвинулся с места, когда через ворота ангара медленно протащили массивный металлический обломок. Кровь застучала в висках, сгусток боли запульсировал в левом глазу, от участившегося сердцебиения перед глазами всё поплыло.  
— Это же рука Бродяги, — сказал он. Его голос задрожал на имени Егеря.  
— Эй, доктор Гайзлер. Вот уж не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.  
Стряхивая остатки шока, Ньют оглянулся и увидел Тендо Чои с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он кивнул в сторону руки, прикрепленной к большой платформе.  
— Здорово снова её видеть, правда? Целую вечность доставали.  
Рука была повреждена практически до неузнаваемости, но Ньют опознал её с первого взгляда. Меч Бродяги был испачкан засохшей синей кровью, от чего Ньют поёжился.  
— Вы в порядке, доктор?  
Рука Тендо коснулась его плеча, возвращая Ньюта в реальность. Он торопливо развернулся. Оператор смотрел на него с сомнением.  
— Всё нормально? — повторил он. — Выглядишь бледнее, чем обычно.  
— Да. Наверное… день просто не задался, — сказал Ньют, бросая мимолетный взгляд через плечо. Его замутило от вида тёмно-синей корки. — Я… я как раз шел. В столовую. Перекусить.  
— Я с тобой. Прослежу, чтобы ты по пути в обморок не упал, — ответил Тендо.   
Они довольно быстро пересекли этаж. Тендо пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы поспеть за Ньютом. Тяжелая стальная дверь захлопнулась за ними, и Ньют прислонился к ней. Он перевел дыхание, прижимая руку к глазу, пока боль не утихла.  
— Зачем они привезли её обратно сюда? — спросил он Тендо, отойдя наконец от двери. Оператор пожал плечами, слегка улыбнувшись.  
— Бродяга всех спас, в конце концов. Даже если у нас осталась только его часть, это поддержит боевой дух. Кроме того… ты же знаешь, как туго у нас сейчас с ресурсами. Возможно придется разобрать обломки на местах сражений, — он нахмурился и покачал головой. — Хоть бы мост не трогали.  
— Мост?  
— Ага, Золотые Ворота. Треспассер порвал его, как бумагу. Всё осталось таким же, как и после нападения.  
В столовой было не менее многолюдно, но Тендо беззастенчиво полез вне очереди и взял два подноса, кивая на свободное место. Ньют сделал несколько глотков воды, чтобы окончательно успокоить нервы.  
— Ты был там, верно? — спросил он пока они ели. — Ты всё видел?  
— Да, — сказал Тендо. — Я видел, как этот сукин сын поднялся из воды и проломил мост… затем направился крушить город. Вроде кажется, что со временем привыкнешь к их виду. Но так и не привыкаешь. Каждый раз, когда из воды появлялся кайдзю, я чувствовал то же самое, что при появлении Треспассера.  
— Что чувствовал? — спросил Ньют, ковыряясь в еде. Аппетит всё никак не приходил.  
— Страх, — сказал тот. — Свою незначительность. Что-то настолько большое не приходит за одним человеком. Оно приходит за _всеми_. Кто ты есть и чего добился в жизни для него не имеет значения. Будто наблюдаешь, как на тебя падает атомная бомба.  
— Некуда бежать, — сказал Ньют. Его руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Из-под рукава виднелся край одной из его татуировок. — Только и можешь что наблюдать, как она падает.  
— Вроде того, — Тендо серьезно кивнул. Ньют потёр левый глаз. Есть уже совершенно не хотелось.  
— И всё же оно пришло за _мной_ , — сказал он рассеянно. Тендо удивленно взглянул на него.  
— Что-что?  
— Э-э… ничего. Не слушай меня, я функционирую на пяти Ред Буллах и трёх часах сна, — сонно улыбнувшись, Ньют встал и взял поднос. — Забудь. Спасибо за ланч. Пойду, накормлю Германна, а то он думает, что сможет прожить на одном мелу.  
— Увидимся, док. Попробуй всё-таки поспать, больно вид у тебя уставший.  
Если возвращаться в лабораторию через ангар с Егерями, можно сократить дорогу минут на двадцать, и обычно Ньют только так и ходил. Выйдя из столовой, он направился самыми окольными путями, чувствуя необходимость спрятаться от одной только мысли об оторванной руке Бродяги, лежащей там.


	3. Часть 3

Квартира, которую делили Ньют и Готтлиб, была довольно просторной по стандартам Шаттердома, хотя это ни о чем не говорит. Небольшая кухня, объединенная с гостиной — обычно они ели, сидя за столом или перед телевизором, — ванная и две спальни. Поначалу ученые были не очень рады, что им придется не только работать в одной лаборатории, но и жить вместе. В конце концов, пилотам Егерей предоставляли собственные помещения. Но потеря финансирования означала, что экономить приходилось на всём, включая казармы. Не имея других альтернатив (не считая возможности спать под дверью лаборатории), им пришлось смириться.  
Ньютон вызвался готовить ужин и мыть посуду, в основном чтобы отвлечься от головной боли, преследовавшей его весь день. Готтлиб часто приносил работу на дом, если это можно так назвать. Иногда он мог исписать несколько страниц числами, несколько минут пристально их разглядывать, порвать бумагу на кусочки и начать писать заново.  
— Ты там что, теорию струн перерабатываешь? — спросил Ньют. Германн бормотал про себя какое-то вычисление, после чего его мозг переключился на нормальный язык.  
— …семьидвадцатьнапятдесят… что?  
Ньют усмехнулся, сгребая скомканные бумажки со стола и выкидывая их в корзину.  
— Ты весь день уже этим занимаешься. Отдохни, пока мозги не вскипели.  
— Если комузакипание мозгов и грозит, так это _тебе_ , — ответил Готтлиб с насмешкой, утыкаясь обратно в свой блокнот. — В отличие от некоторых, я _могу_ справиться с нагрузкой.  
Последний бумажный шарик отскочил от корзины и упал рядом. Ньют вздохнул, возвращаясь к мойке, чтобы домыть посуду.  
— Они привезли руку Бродяги на базу, — сказал он, чувствуя сухость во рту от одной только мысли об этом. — Тендо говорил, они могут начать разбирать старых Егерей на детали.  
— Неудивительно. Такие массивные сооружения, как Егеря требуют много ресурсов, которыми мы не располагаем. Одна из причин, по которой программу свернули — это нехватка ресурсов.  
— Ага, а потом они взяли и проспонсировали Береговую Стену, — пробормотал Ньют. — Глупее идею ещё поискать нужно. Кто строит стены, чтобы остановить вторжение?  
— Стена остановила вторжение монголов в Китай, — сухо отметил Готтлиб.  
Ньют фыркнул, протирая последнюю тарелку полотенцем. Теплый оранжевый свет заходящего солнца лился в открытое окно. Море словно пылало под его лучами. Ньют задумчиво наблюдал за закатом, не обращая внимания на россыпь подрагивающих огоньков города.  
Присмотревшись, он смог разглядеть силуэт скелета кайдзю в районе трущоб. Он кисло улыбнулся, вспоминая Ганнибала Чау и его магазинчик, и задумался, где сейчас всё, что он, словно стервятник, сорвал с тела гиганта. Если уж прикрывать его лавочку, то ему всё равно хотелось бы заполучить…  
  
_холод холод один_

_тьма один больбольбольболь_

  
— _Черт._  
Германн поднял взгляд, поначалу недовольный, но быстро сменившийся на обеспокоенный.  
— Ньютон, у тебя кровь!  
Горячая струйка крови сочилась из носа Ньюта. Он торопливо приложил полотенце, чтобы остановить её. Левый глаз кольнуло болью, и он зашатался, прислоняясь к стене и переводя дыхание.  
— День сегодня точно не задался, — сказал он, смутно ощущая, как Готтлиб усаживает его на стул. — Ёперный театр, как же больно.  
— Такое часто случается?  
— Нет, кровь из носа это что-то новенькое. Наверное подхватил какую-то заразу.  
Готтлиб посмотрел на него скептически. Ньют уставился в ответ.  
— Что? Не у всего в мире есть занимательные причины, Германн. Я себя так уже несколько дней чувствую.  
— Тогда может тебе стоит лечь спать пораньше и отдохнуть пару дней.  
— Ну вот опять ты со мной нянчишься.  
— Я с тобой не нянчусь! — настойчиво ответил Готтлиб. — Я _беспокоюсь_ за тебя!  
Ньют пристыженно опустил плечи.  
— Извини. Спасибо, — сказал он негромко, но искренне. — Я глотну аспиринчика и пойду спать, окей?  
— Ладно, — пробормотал в ответ Готтлиб. Он намочил чистый край полотенца и даль Ньюту протереть лицо. — Если завтра не станет лучше, я надеюсь ты сходишь в медпункт?  
— Да, да, конечно…  
  


***

  
  
Время шло, а сон всё не приходил. Ньют ворочался в постели, чувствуя, как пульсирует боль в левом глазу. Какое-то время он лежал, глядя на часы, наблюдая, как девять часов перетекли в десять, затем в одиннадцать. Он прижал к лицу подушку, подумывая задушить себя до бессознания.  
Он слышал легкий шум прибоя. Звук был мягкий, почти убаюкивающий. Ньют закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на нём, пытаясь дышать в ритм разбивающихся о дамбу Шаттердома волн.  
Наконец ему удалось улечься и расслабиться. Уставшее тело потяжелело, дыхание замедлилось. На него накатил ледяной холод. Всё вокруг поглотила темнота, а с темнотой пришла тишина. Он терпеть не мог тишину. Она казалась ему неполноценной. Ничто не направляло его, как должно было направлять. Он не разрушал, не нападал — в темноте не было ничего, кроме него и его одиночества.  
Ещё с ним была боль. Настойчивое пульсирование в голове, которое всё никак не стихало, всплески чужих эмоций. Страх, тревога, растерянность. Ему хотелось нырнуть от них подальше во тьму, но даже ему не выдержать сильного давления внизу.  
В тысяче миль выше, Ньют встал с кровати и сонно зашагал в ванную в лихорадочном бреду. Тело было липким от пота. Он дошел до умывальника и посмотрел в зеркало.  
Он увидел свое лицо, бледное, с дорожкой крови под носом, но оно не казалось ему своим. Другие, чудовищные лица мелькали поверх бледного человеческого. Он провел рукой по лицам и десятки рук подхватили его движение — когти и пальцы царапнули по щеке. Кровь была красной и ярко-голубой, цвета наложились друг на друга. Он тяжело облокотился на умывальник, не сводя взгляда с зеркала.  
  
_Что со мной не так?_  
  
Мысль проскочила в голове, ясная, одновременно и его и не его.  
  
  
 _боль боль боль холод тьма один холод_  
  
один  
  
  


_страх_

  
  
Мыслью было не слово, а чувство. Ньют вцепился за него, как за спасательный круг, и оно потянуло его вверх и вырвало из сна. Призрачные образы лиц и рук — лиц _кайдзю_ , рук _кайдзю_ — исчезли. Он посмотрел на себя широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами, замотал головой и плеснул на лицо холодной воды.  
Он вернулся в комнату и сел на краю кровати, дрожа от страха, который был не его. Он больше не смог заснуть.


	4. Часть 4

На следующее утро Готтлиб проснулся с легкой тревогой и в пустой квартире. Постель в комнате Ньюта была не застелена, простыни смяты, а на подушке виднелись капельки засохшей крови. Это лишь усилило тревогу, и Готтлиб проковылял в гостиную, наполовину ожидая увидеть Ньюта лежащим без сознания на полу. Вместо этого он нашел листок бумаги, исписанный Ньютовскими каракулями; Готтлиб прищурился, мысленно проклиная почерк своего коллеги.  
  
  
_Г-  
  
Плохо спал, держу обещание. Ушел в мед. Не убирайся на моей стороне лаборатории, я узнаю, если ты что-то переставил.  
  
Н._  
  
  
Готтлиб сел за стол и несколько раз перечитал записку. Тревога медленно, но верно перерастало во нечто другое, чему он пока не мог дать название; возможно, жуть. Ньютон довольно импульсивный и временами неуправляемый, но он понимал, когда нужно остановиться и побеспокоиться о себе, пока всё ещё не слишком запущено. Большую часть времени.  
Ну. _Иногда._  
Оставив записку, Готтлиб оперся на стол и поднялся, потянувшись за тростью. Утренняя рутина казалось непривычной без непрерывной болтовни соседа. Завтрак прошел в неловкой тишине. Всё казалось необъяснимо _неправильным_ , и Готтлиб не мог понять, почему. Дело даже не в том, что он скучал по своему коллеге. Это было совсем другое чувство.  
Конечно, он слышал разговоры пилотов Егерей. После установления связи в дрифте, между людьми что-то менялось. Отношения становились крепче, появлялось взаимопонимание. Объединение в совершенно новый разум для управления Егерем требовало полного доверия. Алексей и Саша Кайдановские стали образцом дрифт-совместимости — их связь была настолько крепкой, что они казались единым целым и вне Егеря, оба будто бы знали все мысли и эмоции друг друга совершенно без слов.  
Готтлиб не был поклонником метафизических материй, но всё, что он знал о дрифте, противоречило его пониманию. Дрифт-связи изменяли вещи на уровне настолько глубоком, что их практически невозможно было объяснить. Найти совместимого партнера — это как найти свою отдельную половину, которой тебе не доставало, пусть ты об этом и не знал.  
Но Германн никогда не замечал, что ему в жизни недоставало подобного баланса. Он настроил себя на жизнь, посвященную науке. Отношения с людьми раздражали его и приводили в замешательство. Он любил своих родителей из чувства семейного долга, но испытывать к ним какие-то более глубокие чувства было сложно. Семья была всего лишь белым шумом в его жизни, присутствуя где-то фоном. Он отчаянно пытался заглушить шум в виде его отца, особенно после того, как Ларс Готтлиб ушел из Корпуса и принялся поддерживать проект Береговой Стены. Если его семья хотела оставить такое наследие, Германн был рад своему решению отдалиться от них.  
После того, как Корпус дал ему работу, Готтлиб чувствовал себя на пике жизни. Его тут же бросило в ужасный, восхитительный водоворот событий. Первые несколько месяцев были самыми лучшими; приходилось решать проблему за проблемой с единственной установкой: _«сделай так, чтобы это работало»._ В его распоряжении были неограниченные ресурсы, о которых он и мечтать не мог: оборудование, люди… просто рай.  
А потом появился Ньютон.  
Готтлиб невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая. Шумный, надоедливый, везде совался, словно кот. Неряшливый, неопрятный, и эти его _нелепые_ татуировки. Германна возмущало его полнейшее отсутствие манер, он еженедельно жаловался главе отдела и любому, кто остановится послушать. _Десять лет_ они друг друга терпели. Просто невероятно, как они умудрились друг друга не поубивать. Любопытно, когда именно неприязнь превратилась в неохтное уважение и в негласную привязанность. Разумеется дрифт этому как-то поспособствовал. Но фундамент их отношений был заложен ещё давно.  
Отойдя от стола, Германн помыл за собой посуду, думая, как себя чувствует Ньют. Ощущение неправильности никуда не делось, и в правом глазу запульсировала незнакомая боль.  
  


***

  
  
Поднявшись утром с тяжелой головной болью (будто кто-то ложкой пытался глаз выковырять), Ньют направился в медпункт, где на полпути его внимание привлек стук палок. Арена Квун была не совсем по пути, но любопытство пересилило недомогание. В зале тренировалась небольшая группа новичков под молчаливым руководством Райли Беккета. Ньют с ним ни разу не разговаривал, не считая их первой встречи, — черт возьми, как это это было неловко — но они всё равно обменивались вежливыми кивками при встрече где-нибудь в коридорах. Ньют понаблюдал, как рекруты повторяли ряд основных стоек, плавно переходя из одной в другую. Стук палок доносился из угла зала, где пара рекрутов занимались спаррингом.  
Обоим хватало силы и энтузиазма, но Ньют видел, что им недоставало сосредоточенности. Посохи ударялись друг об друга снова и снова, и от каждого удара Ньют вздрагивал. Невысокий рекрут по идее должен был победить. Его противник оставил левую сторону открытой, так что даже Ньют смог бы нанести удар, но парень упрямо ломился вперед, пытаясь пробить защиту.  
Ньют внимательно следил за ними. Он мысленно отслеживал их шаги, словно танец, думая, как бы он поступил. Посох наверняка задел бы его по плечу, но он бы извернулся вот _так_ , уклонился от пинка ногой, нанес удар под колено той ноги, на которую приходится весь вес противника; когда упадет, взял бы его в шейный захват и сдавил бы, пока не услышал характерный _хруст_ …  
Ньют резко вышел из задумчивости. Он практически слышал, как ломается кость его противника, и помотал головой, чтобы рассеять наваждение. Боль в глазу вернулась, от неё уже начало подташнивать. Он осмотрел зал, радуясь, что никто его не заметил — пока не встретился взглядами с Райли. Ньют покраснел и слабо ему помахал. Райли нахмурился и помахал в ответ, одними губами произнося _«подожди»_. Ньют не мог быстро придумать вескую причину для отказа, поэтому кивнул. Время тренировок вскоре закончилось, и новички вышли из зала. Ньют не решился смотреть тому высокому рекруту в глаза, и обошел его, словно боясь прикоснутся.  
— Привет, — сказал он Райли. — Извини, что я тут шпионю. Я никогда не был в этой части Шаттердома. Хотел узнать, о чем все толкуют.  
— Ничего, ты никому не помешал, — Райли подобрал брошенные посохи и поставил их в дальнем углу. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Ньюта. — Ты как...?  
— Нормально, — Ньют не дал ему договорить. — Простудился немного.  
Райли кивнул, но по его лицу было очевидно, что он не совсем поверил. Ньют кашлянул, пытаясь заполнить неловкую паузу, и ткнул большим пальцем в сторону двери.  
— Да. Я как раз… да, я как раз шел в медпункт. Вот… увидимся?  
Он развернулся и собрался уходить, но Райли поймал его за плечо, заставив Ньюта вздрогнуть. Вместо изначальной неловкости его охватило нечто иное, и он резко отпрянул от прикосновения. Он попытался что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался только сухой хрип. Его внезапно прошиб холодный пот.  
Он почувствовал страх. Боже, да он просто до смерти испугался. Райли пугал его, и он не пог понять, _почему_ …  
  
_холодводатьма ночь уничтожь охота ищи металлметаллметаллболь боль боль гнев_  
  
— Аляска, — выпалил Ньют. Райли уставился на него, озадаченный.  
— Доктор Гайзлер?  
— Аляска, — повторил Ньют, тыча в него дрожащей рукой. — Остроголов. Вот… _вот_ почему.  
Паника сковала ему горло. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди и  
  
_волны боль волны уничтожь его уничтожь его уничтожь их рви его убей его_  
  
  
 _металл скрипит металл рви его нет других остатки злость боль кровь боль огоньогоньогонь жжет_  
  
  
сожжен плоть смерть опять опять опять провал  
  
  
  


_е ге рь_

  
  
  
Ньют издал жуткий звук, убегая из зала так быстро, как только мог. Райли что-то кричал ему вслед, но слова не имели значения, заглушенные грохотом металла о бронированную плоть, рёвом умирающего чудовища — Егеря или кайдзю? Егерь может реветь? Металл скрипел, сгибаясь, тросы рвались, прямо как на мосту, когда Треспассер прорывался через него в залив Сан-Франциско, уничтожая всё, что было директивой, он понимал только директиву, ведь это всё, что у него было  
  
 _нет выбора_  
  
 _нет выбора_  
  
  
Нет выбора, но он понимал директиву, он знал, что будет ей следовать, если бы мог, но это тело такое слабое и ничего не может  
  
  
  
слабые зубы слабая плоть и холод и _давящая тьма и холод_  
  
Ньют зашатался, ноги больше его не держали. Колени подогнулись и он потерял сознание. Райли нашел его минуту спустя, бьщегося в припадке. Кровь тонкой струйкой текла из носа и капала на пол.


	5. Часть 5

_вода тьма холод страх боль страх боже как же больно_  
  
  
 _одинодинодин тишина тьма тишина нет ты должен слушать меня отпусти отпусти_  
  
  
 _перестань тишинахолод заткнись и слушай холоддавлениетишина_  
  
  
_хватит! холодстрахбольно_  
  
  
  
 _больнобольнобольно черт пожалуйста мне давлениетишина тоже больно ОТПУСТИ_  
  
Ньют проснулся, резко подскочив. К нему тут же подбежала медсестра, собираясь уложить его обратно. Он смахнул её руку с плеча и попытался встать с койки.  
— Доктор Гайзлер, вам нужно успокоиться…  
— Я совершенно спокоен, можно без рук, а?  
— Доктор Гайзлер!  
Услышав шум, в комнату заглянул Райли. Не успел он спохватиться, как оказался посреди комнаты, бормоча извинения. Ньют посмотрел на него с недоумением.  
— Почему я… — он окинул взглядом комнату. Без очков всё выглядело расплывчато. Присмотревшись, он понял, что подключен к капельнице. Он так много дергался, что в трубку капельницы пошла кровь, её тонкие красные ниточки извивались в растворе. Он с интересом наблюдал за этим зрелищем, слегка приоткрыв рот.  
— Доктор Гайзлер, — неуверенно окликнул его Райли. — Вы в порядке?  
— Мы дали ему противосудорожное, — сказала медсестра. — Они немного сбивают с толку.  
— Противо- что? — спросил Ньют, поднимая голову. — Судоро… что?  
— У тебя был приступ, — осторожно сказал Райли, садясь на край кровати. — Ты помнишь, как пришел к Квун?  
— Хорошее слово. Можно целый день его говорить и не надоест, — Ньют широко улыбнулся. — Квун. Так легко произносится, правда? _Квун._ Надо так Егеря назвать.  
Райли пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать смех; он закивал в знак согласия. Ньют взглянул на медсестру, она легонько похлопала его по плечу.  
— Если понадоблюсь, я снаружи.  
Ньют проводил медсестру взглядом и перевел его на капельницу. Игла в руке причиняла боль, от чего так и хотелось её вырвать. Он неуклюже подергал клейкую ленту, но Райли перехватил его руку.  
— О, привет, Райли, — сказал Ньют с улыбкой. — Как грубо, я даже кофе тебе не предложил.  
— Ничего, — заметив, что он собирается встать, Райли придержал его за плечо. — Но нам нужно поговорить, окей?  
— Да, да, конечно. Хорошо. Всё, что пожелаешь.  
Райли пришлось отвернуться на пару секунд, чтобы стереть улыбку с лица. Неважно, как сильно Ньюта накачали, смеяться над ним было бы невежливо. Когда он повернулся обратно, Ньют ожидающе смотрел на него, но его взгляд был слегка расфокусирован.  
— Мы немного поговорили в тренировочном зале, — сказал Райли. — А потом что-то случилось. Ты упомянул Аляску. Мою последнюю миссию перед Гонконгом.  
Ньют почувствовал, как зашевелился страх под тяжелым, теплым покрывалом лекарств, и опустил взгляд. В левом глазу слабо запульсировала боль.  
— Аляска, — повторил он. — Анкоридж. Остроголов, третья категория…  
— Ты внезапно запаниковал. А когда я тебя нашел, ты уже бился в конвульсиях. Можешь сказать, что случилось?  
Страх охватил разум Ньюта своими холодными щупальцами. Во рту пересохло. Он закрыл глаза и помотал головой.  
— Я не могу об этом думать, иначе они станут реальными, — произнес он хриплым голосом. — Это был сон, они просто сон. Это головная боль. Это… мне _холодно_.  
— Я уже видел такие припадки, — сказал Райли. — Всего несколько раз. При неправильной синхронизации или неподходящем дрифт-партнере.  
— Мне пришлось, — Ньют открыл глаза и сместил взгляд на потолок. Рука невольно потянулась к лицу, в опасной близости от того чтобы выцарапать глаз. Райли вовремя успел его остановить.  
— Доктор, что вы сделали?  
— Кайдзю мыслят не так, как мы, — он перешел на шепот. — Образы, впечатления. Воспоминания, воспоминания коллективного разума, один это все.  
Он принялся покачиваться взад-вперед. Дыхание заметно участилось.  
— Они все одинаковые. Неважно, насколько разные, они все — _один и тот же,_ — бормотал он. Кардиомонитор запищал тревожно быстро. Райли повернулся, собираясь позвать медсестру. Ньют внезапно вцепился в его куртку и встряхнул.  
— Остался ещё один, — прошипел он. — Слаттерн, Громила, Онибаба, все — один и тот же! _Они все живы!_  
В голове стрельнула боль, и Ньют вскрикнул, закрывая рукой глаз. Он не впустит его снова. Нет. Он не _впустит холодбольдавление боль_  
  
_холод холод холод боль_  
  
 _нетнетнетнетнет заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись_  
  
_страхстрах боль один тишина холод_  
  
_НЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТ ЗАТКНИСЬ ЗАТКНИСЬ убирайся убирайся ты не ОТПУСТИ УБИРАЙСЯ ПОШЕЛ ПРОЧЬ_  
  
— _УБИРАЙСЯ!_  
Райли сорвался с места, зовя на помощь, и вскоре вокруг Ньюта засуетились врачи и медсестры. Он почувствовал легкий укол, после чего холод сменился искусственной теплотой, и он с облегчением в неё погрузился.


	6. Часть 6

— Он бредит.  
Райли прикусил язык, удержавшись от возражения, и посмотрел на Мако в поисках поддержки. Она покачала головой, глядя, как маршал повернулся к ним спиной и отошел к столу. Герк Хэнсен всегда выглядел уставшим, но за последние несколько недель он словно постарел на пару лет. Его плечи поникли под грузом ответственности, которая легла на него, вокруг глаз появились глубокие морщины. Они собрались в его кабинете, который ему выделили для хранения кучи бумаг и документов, доставшихся ему от Пентекоста вместе со званием маршала, и в последнее время он круглосуточно в нём обретался.  
— Сэр, прошу вас, — начал Райли. Герк жестом попросил его помолчать.  
— Он поступил неимоверно глупо, когда вошел в дрифт с этой штукой, и теперь расплачивается, — сказал он. — Не хочу показаться жестоким, Ньютон хороший человек, пусть временами немного раздражающий. Но он явно _бредит._  
Райли вздохнул и раздосадованно запустил пятерню в волосы. Ньют всё ещё лежал в лазарете под медикаментами; снимки головного мозга показали активность, схожую с неудачным дрифтом. Он застрял в нём, и помочь ему не получается, как бы они не пытались. То, что подключилось к нему — реальное или нет — не собиралось так просто его отпускать.  
— Маршал, — сказала Мако, — есть вероятность, что что-то могло остаться после тройного явления. При определенных условиях части кайдзю могут оставаться живы, даже отдельно от тела. Доктор Гайзлер держит живой мозг кайдзю практически в _аквариуме._  
— Я знаю. Но я также хочу донести до вас свою точку зрения, — Герк прислонился к столу. — Я вижу человека, который всю жизнь шагал по грани между гениальностью и безумием. Он _подключил свой мозг_ к штуке, которая вполне могла его убить или серьезно травмировать, и он это прекрасно знал. А вы просите меня просто поверить тому, что он говорит? Он хоть знает, где этот его предполагаемый кайдзю?  
— Нет, сэр, — признался Райли. — Но если бы мы его ненадолго разбудили, можно попробовать его расспросить…  
— Нет. Нет, понимаешь? Я не могу этого сделать, Райли. Он переживает шок от того, что с собой сделал. Он поджарил себе мозги, а я не могу тратить время и ресурсы на бредни _сумасшедшего._  
— Мы не смогли бы закрыть Разлом без помощи доктора Гайзлера, — резко возразила Мако. — Они с доктором Готтлибом…  
— Доктор Готтлиб может сам за себя говорить, мисс Мори.  
Германн зашел в кабинет, пристукивая тростью. Он больше не мог стоять за дверью. Он пристально взглянул на маршала, лицо словно маска.  
— Вы двое, свободны, — сказал Герк. Райли и Мако переглянулись — Готтлиб мог практически почувствовать их связь в этом взгляде — и вышли из кабинета без единого слова. Герк сложил руки на груди, словно бросая вызов этим жестом.  
— Вы не верите, что то, что сейчас переживает Ньютон — реально, — сказал Готтлиб.  
— Нет, не верю. Я знаю его столько же, сколько и вы, доктор. Я знаю, каким он становится, когда на чем-нибудь зацикливается. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что вы на его стороне. Это на вас не похоже.  
— Ситуация слишком личного характера, — холодно заметил Готтлиб. — Ньютон мой… коллега.  
— Он ваш _друг_ , — сказал Герк. — И вы боитесь за него. Я это понимаю, Германн. Правда. Но я не могу поверить в этот бред просто потому, что Ньют так сказал. Даже если бы остался один кайдзю, что мы будем делать? У нас не осталось Егерей, чтобы с ним сражаться. Необходимо будет собрать артиллерию, раздобыть ядерные бомбы, найти людей. За один день это не делается.  
— Так займитесь этим, — ответил Готтлиб. — Мы не можем допустить ещё один День К. Прошло всего несколько недель с тех пор, как мы закрыли Разлом и остановили часы. Вы ведь не хотели бы испортить такую победу?  
— У меня связаны руки, Германн, — раздраженно пробурчал Герк. — Мне едва хватает финансирования на покупку продовольствия и оснащения символических войск самолетами и вертолетами. Всё остальное идет на возобновление программы «Егерь». Черт возьми, нам приходится прочесывать залив, чтобы поднять со дна обломки Альфы и Тайфуна!  
Готтлиб вздрогнул, но не отступил, продолжая смотреть в глаза маршалу.  
— Я понимаю, мы столкнулись с некоторыми трудностями…  
— Нет, не понимаешь! — ответил маршал, повышая тон. — Тебе хочется верить, что он говорит правду, ведь это значит, что он _не повредился в уме окончательно!_ С тех пор, как закрылся Разлом, мы не видели похожих энергетических сигнатур и не засекли _никакого движения._  
Он глубоко вздохнул, беря себя в руки. Краска прилила к его лицу. В последние дни он стал чересчур вспыльчивым.  
— Он сломался, Германн. Чем скорее ты это признаешь, тем скорее мы вернемся к действительно важным делам.  
— И вы что, бросите его, как ненужную вещь? — прошипел Готтлиб. — Вы просто забудете всё, что он сделал для Корпуса, теперь, когда он стал для вас… обузой?  
— Я бы оставил его в покое, пока он не вправит себе мозги, если такое вообще возможно, — прямо сказал Герк. — Вокруг нас разруха, Германн. Я не могу бросить всё и присматривать за одним сломленным человеком.  
— Возможно, что…  
— Нет, невозможно! Там ничего нет!  
— Почему вам так трудно признать, что есть вещи за пределами вашего понимания? _Почему?_ Просто потому, что вы не понимаете его состояние, не значит, что его не существует!  
— Не надо мне лекции читать, — сказал Герк. В его голосе слышались нотки неприкрытого гнева. — Хватит с меня вашей бредовой науки…  
— _Если бы не он, вы бы нас всех обрекли!_  
Герк отшатнулся, когда Германн подошел к нему, осуждающе тыча пальцем в лицо.  
— Даже не думайте, что я хоть на _минуту_ забыл, как вы отмахнулись от нас во время штурма Разлома, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Вы бы позволили миссии провалиться потому, что вы понятия не имеете, что такое невозможность, и насколько гибкой на самом деле может быть логика. Вы видите только то, что существует здесь и сейчас и то, что можно раздавить и сокрушить под сапогом.  
— Я видел невозможность, доктор, — сказал Герк, нахмурившись и шлёпнув Германна по руке. — Вы и понятия не имеете, что я видел и что знаю.  
— Вы не видели её, как видел _я,_ — возразил Готтлиб. — Вы и понятия не имеете.  
— Это факт? Тогда почему вас ещё не привязали к кровати и не накачали снотворным, как его?  
— Приспособляемость.  
Готтлиб отступил назад, тяжело оперевшись на трость и пытаясь взять себя в руки. Герк внимательно наблюдал за ним, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Хорошо, я слушаю. Что вы имеете в виду?  
— После каждой атаки и последующего поражения, следующий кайдзю был улучшенной версией предыдущего, — сказал Готтлиб. — Более приспособленный к окружающей среде, нашему оружию, боевому стилю. Я предполагаю, это относится и к неврологическим состояниям. Ньютон подключился к мозгу кайдзю, чтобы проникнуть в коллективный разум, и коллективный разум отреагировал. Он сформировал с ним связь. Но _только_ с ним. Я был там во второй раз, чтобы помочь разделить нагрузку, но их коллектив не признал меня частью этой связи. Если бы мы попытались повторить трехсторонний дрифт, я уверен, он бы приспособился цепляться за мой разум так же, как и за его.  
— Вы _предполагаете,_ — повторил Герк скептически. Готтлиб смерил его взглядом.  
— Да. Так же, как предполагаю, что объем работы, доставшийся вам со званием маршала, не оставил времени оплакать сына. Не только я здесь увяз в своих эмоциональных привязанностях, сэр.  
Герк побледнел.  
— Советую вам осторожно выбирать ваши следующие слова, — произнес он низким тоном, приблизившись к Германну. — Потому что я вот _настолько_ близок от того, чтобы выбить из-под вас эту трость и уйти по своим делам.  
Готтлиб выпрямился, встретив взгляд маршала.  
— Я думаю, Ньютон прав, — сказал он. — Уверен, в глубине души, вы думаете так же. Не позволяйте таким пустякам, как _деньги_ , руководить вашими решениями. Мы все можем погибнуть, если вы сделаете неправильный выбор.  
— И что вы предлагаете делать?  
— Использовать связь, — сказал Готтлиб, чувствуя легкий дискомфорт от этой идеи. — Разбудите его.  
— Я подумаю, — наконец сказал Герк. Готтлиб собирался возразить, но маршал остановил его жестом руки. — _Я сказал, что подумаю._ На сегодня достаточно, доктор Готтлиб. Свободны.  
Германн, уже собравшись спорить, решил всё же уступить. Он молча кивнул в ответ и, развернувшись, вышел из кабинета. Герк проводил его взглядом и, дождавшись, пока закроется дверь, сел за стол и закрыл лицо руками в глубокой усталости.


	7. Часть 7

На следующий день Ньюта сняли с седативных, и к вечеру он уже не спал. Просыпаться оказалось сложнее, чем обычно. Готтлиб заявился в медпункт в сопровождении двух охранников и решительно подошел к группе врачей, что-то шепотом обсуждавших у закрытой двери. Те как по команде повернулись к нему.  
— Я пришел увидеть доктора Гайзлера. Маршал Хэнсен дал мне разрешение.  
— Не думаю, что вам стоит туда заходить, — сказал один из врачей. Готтлиб заметил толстый слой бинта у него на руке. — Пациент немного…  
— Я пришел к доктору Гайзлеру, — настойчиво повторил Готтлиб, кивая в сторону двери. — А теперь прошу меня _простить._  
Врачи расступились, давая ему пройти. Германн толкнул дверь тростью и заглянул внутрь. Один из охранников собирался пойти за ним, но остановился, поймав на себе его сердитый взгляд.  
— Если мне понадобятся ваши услуги, джентльмены, я вас позову, — сказал он.  
— Маршал Хэнсен дал нам четкие указания…  
— Защищать меня, да, я в курсе, — перебил его Готтлиб. — И если меня нужно будет защитить, я крикну.  
Охранники переглянулись и нехотя стали по обе стороны двери. Готтлиб довольно кивнул и зашел внутрь, позволив двери захлопнуться. Её закрыли снаружи со звонким щелчком, и на мгновение Германн испугался, почувствовав себя как в ловушке. Но стоило ему посмотреть на койку, как страх тут же пропал.  
Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, это нездоровый вид Ньюта. Он сидел на кровати, глядя в окно, и с унылым видом ел пудинг. Он перевел взгляд на дверь, затем присмотрелся и широко улыбнулся.  
— Эй!  
Маленький комочек страха, засевший в груди Германна, исчез окончательно, и он улыбнулся в ответ. Он кивнул на поднос с едой, которую Ньют, очевидно, проигнорировал.  
— Ты ешь только десерт?  
— Ну люблю я тапиоку, что поделать.  
Присев на стул у кровати, Германн вытянул ногу, облегченно при этом вздохнув; от беспокойства он целый день провел на ногах, и напряжение начало на нем сказываться. Ньют доел десерт, но ложку изо рта не вынул, продолжая жевать тонкий пластик. Он был явно рад компании, но не стремился заводить беседу. Готтлиб, который в этом деле был не лучше него, всё же решил попытаться.  
— Так что, — сказал он, — как ты тут?  
— Да так, — уклончиво ответил Ньют и отвернулся к окну, — лежу вот.  
— Не было проблем с врачами?  
— Нет, нет. Они… хорошо ко мне относятся. Правда.  
— Нормально проснулся?  
Ньют заёрзал и искоса глянул на Германна.  
— По-моему, я укусил одного из врачей.  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Готтлиб кашлянул.  
— Понятно, — сказал он. — Была какая-то причина?  
Раздался приглушенный треск. Ньют выплюнул кусочки пластиковой ложки на одеяло.  
— Я не _знаю,_ — сказал он тихо, не решаясь посмотреть на Готтлиба. — В тот момент… это показалось мне хорошей мыслью. А потом я окончательно проснулся, а один из них кричит _«Какого хрена он меня укусил?!»_ , и… оказалось, это была плохая мысль.  
Готтлиб протянул руку к его плечу, но Ньют отстранился, резко замотав головой.  
— Не надо.  
— Я десять лет терпел твою бескультурщину, — сказал Готтлиб. Ньют уставился на него широкими глазами. — Если начнешь кусаться, как капризный пятилетка, мне лишь придется смириться с ещё одним твоим недостатком.  
— У меня _нет_ недостатков.  
— Только нарциссист будет так думать! Ты просто ходячая _энциклопедия_ дисфункционального поведения.  
— Сказал тот, кто помечает, какую зубную щетку использовать в какое время суток! Тебе нужна только _одна зубная щетка!_ Кто вообще будет заводить две зубные щетки для утра и вечера?  
— Я свои зубы хотя бы чищу, — отрезал Германн. — А ты просто неотёсанный неряха. Скажи спасибо, что я напоминаю тебе когда причесаться.  
— Ну что ж, _спасибо,_ Германн. Правда, — сказал Ньют с таким недовольством, что Готтлиб не смог сдержать улыбку. — _Что?_  
— Ничего. Я скучал по нашим разговорам, — ответил он. Ньют улыбнулся, покачав головой, и даже немного засмеялся, хотя его смех звучал как-то натянуто.  
— Манипулятор хренов.  
— Ну-ну, давай без обзывательств, — сказал Готтлиб, доставая из кармана очки для чтения. Он взял журнал со столика рядом с кроватью Ньюта. — Боже мой, какого он года, 2018?  
Ньют наблюдал за ним, стараясь не обращать внимание на неизменную боль в левом глазу. Она становилась всё более явной, вместе с тем, как он просыпался, и теперь, когда седативное окончательно выветрилось, она отдавалась четкими ударами, пульсируя в ритм сердцебиению. И теперь она пугала его ещё больше, ведь он знал, откуда она.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Германн?  
— Читаю про внебрачные похождения богатых и знаменитых. Суммы алиментов в девяностых были просто космическими.  
Ньют вырвал журнал из его рук, и Германн наконец поднял на него взгляд.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — повторил он уже тише. Готтлиб вздохнул.  
— Ты не настолько глупый, чтобы спрашивать меня, почему. Ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу хождение вокруг да около.  
— Со мной что-то _не так_ , Германн.  
— Я тебе это каждый день говорю.  
— _Я не шучу!_  
Боль продолжала стучать, Ньют с трудом взял себя в руки и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Готтлиб наблюдал за ним с непроницаемым выражением лица, затем положил руку ему на плечо. На этот раз Ньют не отстранился.  
— Я _знаю,_ о чем ты говоришь, — сказал он. — И какой из меня друг, если я позволю тебе переносить это в одиночку.  
Впервые в жизни Ньют не мог придумать остроумный или саркастичный ответ. Он кивнул, потирая левый глаз, и, опустив голову на подушку, вновь посмотрел в окно. Готтлиб вернулся к журналу, листая страницы как ни в чем ни бывало.  
Спустя час Ньют почувствовал сонливость. Наблюдать за океаном довольно скоро ему наскучило, игра света на волнах больше не отвлекала. За звуками кардиомонитора и шелеста страниц, Ньют различил шум разбивающихся валов. Он закрыл глаза и прислушался. Боль резала, словно нож, но он оставался к ней безразличен. Дыхание замедлилось, стало поверхностным. Давление накатило на него, прижимая к кровати. Боль всегда была с ним. Он просто научился с ней жить.  
  


_холодхолодхолодхолодхолод_

  
_тишинаодин один одинодинодинодин боль страх одинодинодин_  
  
Где-то далеко беспорядочно запищал кардиомонитор.  
  
_больбольболь давление холод опять боже да закончится это уже когда-нибудь один нет ты не холодболь один_  
  
  
_тишинаодинболь слушай меня сукин ты сын_  
  
  


_давлениедавление_

_боль холод_  
  
  
_Нет тишинатишина боль холод_  
  
  
_Не один холоддавлениетишина хватит тишинатишина боль хватитхватитхватит!_  
  
  
 _тишина ?_  
  
  
  
 _нет. ты знаешь что я здесь_  
  
  
  
  
  
Ньют оцепенел, дыхание застряло в груди. Кровь стекала из носа на воротник его больничной рубашки. Ему казалось, что голова сейчас разорвется от боли, и кто-то крепко держал его за запястье.  
— Не позволяй ему тебя контролировать, — прошипел Готтлиб ему на ухо, не отпуская даже когда Ньют пытался вывернуться. — Где он?  
  
_холодхолодхолод боль злостьпутаница страх где где где где_  
  
— Найди его. Я могу помочь остановить это, если ты найдешь его.  
  
_давлениедавление боль холод_  
  
  
  


_свет_

  
  
  
— Свет, — прохрипел Ньют. — _Свет._  
— Давай без загадок! Где он?  
  
_светсветсветсвет город уничтожить охота директива директивадиректива директива? тишинатишинатишина_  
  
  
 _нет_  
  
  
 _директивы_  
  
  
 _я_  
  
  
  
  
 _один_  
  
  
  
  
Ньют издал полузадушенный вскрик и вырвался из рук Готтлиба, схватившись за голову. Нечто сильное, ужасно сильное, пыталось затянуть его в давящую темноту. Оно не хотело оставаться в одиночестве. Как оно могло перенести одиночество после того, как было соединено с целым коллективом? Почему он не может это _понять?_  
  
  
_я не такой как ты_  
  
  
 _ты делаешь мне больно!_  
  
  
Секунда тишины растянулась в целую вечность, и Ньют ощутил, как голос в его голове превратился в мертвецкую хватку челюстей.  
  
  
  


_я сделаю_

  
  
  


_тебя_

  
  
  


**_таким_ **

  
  


_**как я** _

  
  
  
  
  
Слова оглушали, заполняя каждый уголок сознания, пока он больше не мог ни о чем думать. Он слышал свой крик, слышал, как распахнулась дверь и люди начали что-то говорить. Боль накатила удушающей волной, и Ньют потерял сознание.


	8. Часть 8

_«С вами снова свободное радио «Егерь», музыкальная станция и канал экстренных новостей в одном флаконе. На западном фронте затишье… как и на восточном, и на южном, и на северном. Прошло две с половиной недели, дорогие слушатели, и мы до сих пор не видели ни одной громадной ящерицы. Можете выходить из своих бункеров, глотнуть свежего воздуха и не бояться заразиться кайдзю блу — Тихоокеанский оборонный корпус уже выслал своих людей на постапокалиптическую чистку. А теперь немного музыки.»  
_  
— Свободное радио «Егерь». И откуда они только берутся, — сказал Тендо, увеличив при этом громкость. Из колонок доносилась «Moaning For You», прерываемая лишь легкими помехами. Макс широко зевнул под контрольной панелью. — Ой, да ладно тебе, это же классика.  
Бульдог фыркнул и снова лег спать, оставив Тендо наедине с радио в пустом командном центре. Ему нравилась ночная смена, правда. Регулировать морское и воздушное движение, координировать людей на этаже — ничего особо сложного. Раньше в его обязанности входило следить за деятельностью в ангаре с Егерями, и по этому он действительно начал скучать.  
Теперь он направлял корабли, которые подбирали кости Багрового Тайфуна и Черно Альфы. Один только вид обломком этих огромных машин, разложенных по контейнерам, разрывал ему сердце. Он скучал по Егерям, стоящим в ангаре, словно настороже. Скучал по командам пилотов, по Кайдановским, Вей Тэнам. Черт, он даже к Чаку Хэнсену привык — к этому паразиту мелкому.  
— А теперь их больше нет, да, дружище? — пробормотал Тендо. — Даже Стэкера.  
— И теперь вам приходиться терпеть меня.  
— Добрый вечер, маршал, — сказал Тендо, подняв взгляд на Герка. — Не спится?  
— Спал два дня назад, как-нибудь продержусь, — Герк облокотился на спинку кресла Тендо. Он пробежался взглядом по рядом экранов, словно пытаясь найти на них скрытое послание. — В районе Разлома не засекли никакой подозрительной активности?  
— Никак нет, сэр.  
— Ох уж эти теории, — Герк вздохнул.  
— Сэр?  
— Неважно, — он покачал головой. — Хотел кое-что проверить.  
Тендо не решился расспрашивать дальше, увидев, насколько уставшим выглядел маршал.  
— Как проходит сбор останков?  
— Багровый Тайфун практически весь разобрали и доставили на базу, — сказал Тендо. — Но конн-под и третья рука, к сожалению, потеряны.  
— А Черно Альфа?  
— Он слишком облучен, к нему невозможно даже приблизиться, — Тендо вздохнул, потирая глаза. — Мы изолировали большую его часть, чтобы заражение не распространялось, но очень скоро командам очистки понадобится более основательное подкрепление.  
— Все заняты уборкой того, что осталось от самого Гонконга, пройдут недели, прежде чем мы сможем кого-нибудь туда отправить.  
— Ну мы _как бы_ мир спасли. Должен же быть кто-нибудь, на кого можно положиться.  
— А ещё мы оставили танкер втиснутым между двух небоскребов. Городские власти были не очень рады.  
Тендо засмеялся, но тут же перестал, когда понял, что Герк не шутит. Он прокашлялся и потянулся под стол, почесать уши Макса.  
— Всегда можно превратить его в местный памятник, — сказал он, пытаясь сгладить неловкую атмосферу. — Как сделали там, где Хундун пал в Милане.  
— И там, где Карлофф, и Онибаба, — добавил Герк, — а теперь и Мутавор. Там, где он умер лежит целая… _гора_ цветов. Фотографий, открыток, плакатов. И как люди ещё не устали строить памятники.  
Тендо посмотрел на него.  
— И много из них для Чака?  
Герк напрягся, но его губы дрогнули в печальной улыбке.  
— Все.  
— Мне… жаль, маршал.  
— Мне тоже.  
Макс заскулил во сне, и Герк заглянул под консоль. Тендо поднял руки.  
— Он уже был здесь, когда я пришел.  
— Он писает на всё вокруг и грызет провода. Ты ещё пожалеешь, когда он тут обживется.  
— У меня были соседи и похуже, — Тендо усмехнулся. Его внимание привлек сигнал одного из приборов на консоли.  
— Что это?  
— Радар, к которому я подключился, — Тендо нахмурился. — Глубоководный сенсор.  
Он пододвинулся к нему, открывая голографический дисплей. Герк как-то подозрительно притих, стоя у него за спиной, но Тендо и не заметил, скользя взглядом вдоль строчек показаний. Сенсор вновь подал сигнал, на этот раз настойчивей.  
— Что за…? — на экране виднелась маленькая желтая точка, обозначающая неопознанный объект. Сигнал повторялся снова и снова, ускоряясь. — Это же… нет. _Нет._  
— Что там? — спросил Герк. Тендо расширил изображение, глядя, как желтая точка стремительно передвигается по карте.  
— Неопознанный объект перемещается со скоростью шестьдесят миль в час и продолжает ускоряться, — сказал Тендо. — У него нет тепловой сигнатуры, чтобы определить его как подлодку, сэр.  
— Есть радиосигнал?  
— Нет, сэр.  
Герк напряженно уставился на экран.  
— Куда он направляется?  
— Его траектория уже дважды автоматически подкорректировалась, — пробормотал Тендо, поднимая взгляд на маршала. — Сэр, он направляется на _нас_.


	9. Часть 9

Ньют проснулся от того, что кто-то пытался снять с него очки. Логической реакцией было бы смахнуть руку и отвернуться… а не рычать, как дикое животное.  
— Клянусь, если он опять меня укусит…  
Сознание вернулось болезненно, словно кирпич по голове, и Ньют с трудом приоткрыл веки. Доктор отошел в другой конец комнаты, сжимая в руке карманный фонарик, а из-за двери доносились громкие голоса.  
— …впустите меня _немедленно!_ Это крайне важно…  
— Доктор, он чуть не сломал вам запястье. Маршал Хэнсен приказал держать его под седативными, если он станет буйным и неконтролируемым.  
— Я сделал… что? — спросил Ньют вялым голосом и посмотрел на свои руки. Он помнил только, как Германн держал его, пытаясь его успокоить во время… приступа? Нервного срыва? Доктор — и вооруженный охранник, которого Ньют поначалу не заметил — оба пристально на него смотрели. — Эй… _эй._ Что произошло? Что я сделал?  
Доктор сердито зыркнул на него, пряча фонарик в карман, охранник неловко потупил взгляд.  
— _Впустите меня немедленно!_  
Ньют вздрогнул, когда дверь громко распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался Готтлиб. Ещё один охранник держал его за плечо, пытаясь вывести его обратно, несмотря на попытки Германна вырваться. От отчаяния или со злости, охранник выбил трость из его руки и резко его встряхнул, заставив Готтлиба споткнуться и упасть на колени.  
— _ЭЙ!_  
Ньют скатился с кровати, игнорируя боль, которая вскружила ему голову, стоило ему подняться. От гнева и боли его взгляд застелила красная пелена, он угрожающе оскалился. Доктору хватило одного взгляда на него чтобы торопливо спрятаться за своего охранника.  
Второй охранник вытащил Готтлиба за дверь и пнул трость в его сторону. Захлопнув дверь, он достал пистолет и направил его на Ньюта. Гнев, ослепивший его, мгновенно исчез. Ньют уставился на пистолет и засмеялся в недоумении.  
— И что ты сделаешь, застрелишь меня? — спросил он, кивая на оружие. — Ты правда _выстрелишь_ в меня?  
— Если придется, сэр, — ответил тот. — А теперь вернитесь в постель.  
Ньют глянул на врача и его охранника. Он мог понять подлинный страх на лице доктора — никому не нравилось, когда их кусали очевидные психопаты — но вот страх охранника он понять не мог. Ньютон Гайзлер, человек, которого до конца школы закрывали в шкафчиках, пугал их. Он за всю жизнь и мухи не обидел, разве что однажды влез в драку в старшей школе, и то отделался сломанным носом и парой треснутых ребер.  
— Я не хочу никому навредить, — сказал он, когда недоумение прошло. Он поднял руки. — Я не… я бы ни за что.  
— Вернитесь в постель, сэр, — повторил мужчина в униформе и шагнул ближе. — Немедленно.  
— Ты выбил его трость, — пробормотал Ньют, глядя на дуло пистолета. — Я разозлился, прошу прощения.  
— В постель. Доктор?  
Обойдя охранника, которого он использовал как живой щит, доктор взял шприц из лотка на столе. Он снял с него колпачок и постучал, избавляясь от воздуха, пока Ньют смотрел на него в панике.  
— Нет. Нет, вы… вы не можете снова меня усыпить.  
— Приказ маршала.  
— Вы не понимаете! Он злится, когда не может меня найти. Он не хочет быть один. Он не _создан_ для одиночества. Я не даю ему сойти с ума.  
— Сэр, ложитесь в постель.  
Ньют лихорадочно замотал головой.  
— Нет. Я не могу вам позволить это сделать. Вы не понимаете, в какой опасности все будут, если меня опять вырубит.  
— Откуда вам знать? — спросил первый охранник. Ньют опустил взгляд, понимая, насколько безумными будут звучать его слова.  
— Мне сказал кайдзю. Ну, точнее… он… он показал. Кайдзю общаются посредством коллективного разума, к которому я, так сказать, подключился… — он замолчал; по его взгляду было понятно, что шприц он боится больше, чем пистолет. — Я говорю правду. Не делайте этого.  
Доктор смотрел на него, как на умалишенного, охранники переглянулись.  
— Я не буду повторяться, сэр. Если понадобится, я вас заставлю.  
— Черта с два!  
Трость Готтлиба со звучным хрустом врезалась в затылок охранника. Тот вскрикнул и упал на пол, выронив пистолет. Ньют метнулся к двери, вырвав иглу капельницы и на бегу перецепившись через ноги лежащего на полу мужчины. Готтлиб вытащил его за дверь, закрыл её и подпёр ближайшим стулом.  
— Я напишу такую жалобу, что после этого его не возьмут работать даже _охранником в магазине_! — продолжал возмущаться Готтлиб. Доктор и второй охранник кричали и колотили в дверь, пытаясь её открыть. Готтлиб взял Ньюта за руку и повел за собой.  
— Ты только что врезал чуваку тростью по голове, — сказал Ньют, уставившись на друга. — Ты только что… _что вообще происходит?_  
— Решения маршала испытывали моё терпение, поэтому я принял своё, — отрезал Готтлиб, подталкивая Ньюта вперед и паралельно осматриваясь в поисках медперсонала, который мог бы их заметить. Крики из палаты Ньюта становились все громче, и ножки стула скрипели по полу, словно кто-то с другой стороны пытался выбить дверь.  
— Не буду врать, такого я от тебя не ожидал, — Готтлиб зыркнул на него, а потом на его больничную рубашку. — По крайней мере, _это_ не моя вина. Я не знаю, куда они дели мои вещи.  
— Хотя бы очки при тебе, — пробормотал Готтлиб, подталкивая его вперед. Ньют озадачено их поправил. Обычно он снимал очки когда спал или закатывал истерики, вызванные кайдзю.  
— Сколько я был не в себе?  
— Минут десять. Твои крики привлекли внимание моего конвоя, а потом…  
— Хаос, да. Слушай…  
Ньют внезапно остановился, и Готтлиб врезался в него.  
— Не стой столбом!  
— Я чуть не сломал тебе запястье. Так сказал тот охранник.  
Готтлиб закатил глаза в отчаянии.  
— У нас нет времени на чистосердечные извинения, Ньютон, правда.  
— Я сделал тебе больно. Германн, прости, я не…  
Выражение лица Готтлиба смягчилось, но только слегка.  
— Знаю, ты не хотел. Сомневаюсь, что ты вообще осознавал, что делал в тот момент. А теперь, _пожалуйста_ , давай поторопимся, пока нас никто не обнаружил.  
Ньют кивнул и покрепче завернулся в больничную рубашку, радуясь, что у него хотя бы не забрали нижнее белье. Они вышли из медпункта через боковой выход и направились в лабиринт коридоров Шаттердома. Готтлиб оборачивался на каждом углу, чтобы убедиться, что никто их не заметил.  
— Слушай, спасибо, конечно, что вытащил меня оттуда, но куда мы вообще пойдем? — Ньют оглянулся; паранойя Германна и непрекращающаяся головная боль тревожили его. — Нас окружают вооруженные люди, Германн.  
— Сейчас есть вещи и посерьезнее, — сказал Готтлиб. — Прислушайся.  
Он указал куда-то наверх, и Ньют последовал его совету. Сверху смутно доносился топот ног и приглушенный вой сирены.  
— Это… это же сигнал тревоги, — он повернулся к Готтлибу. — Его включают только в случае…  
— Он приближается к Шаттердому, — оборвал его Готтлиб, торопливо ведя Ньюта дальше по коридору. — Они ожидают контакт в течении часа.  
— Откуда ты…?  
— Объявление маршала. Ты как раз бился в припадке в тот момент и, наверное, не слышал.  
— Тебе не кажется, что шутить о таком — это как-то по-мудацки? — отозвался Ньют. — Может у меня вообще аневризма. Или эта тварь меня _убивает._  
На этот раз остановился Готтлиб. Резко развернувшись, он схватил Ньюта за ворот рубашки.  
— Не говори так, — сказал он. Ньют поднял руки и закивал. Он попятился как только Готтлиб его отпустил. Учёные молча обменялись взглядами. Готтлиб прокашлялся, кивая на больничную рубашку Ньюта.  
— Идем, поищем тебе какую-нибудь одежду.   
Нырнув в ближайшую кладовую, они раздобыли комбинезон на два размера больше и пару ботинок. Ньют торопливо переоделся и надвинул на глаза кепку с эмблемой ТООК, которую он нашел там же. Если не приглядываться, его можно было принять за обычного механика. Ньют только закончил зашнуровывать ботинки, как его пронзила волна острой ледяной боли, и в следующую секунду он лежал на полу, скрючившись и тяжело дыша. Готтлиб заглянул в кладовую и тут же бросился к нему.  
— Ньютон, я не смогу тебя нести, — прокряхтел он, пытаясь помочь ему подняться. — Тебе придется встать.  
  
  
_холодхолодболь холод боль нет тишина не один нужнонужнонужнонужно_  
  
  
— Один, — пролепетал Ньют шипящим голосом. Его глаза стали закатываться, из носа закапала кровь. — Холод, свет, вода…  
Готтлиб прислонил его к стене и замахнулся. Он резко шлепнул его по лицу, от чего Ньют подскочил, дико оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Соберись!  
— Ты дал мне _пощечину_?  
— Теперь мы квиты. Поднимайся!  
Бормотание кайдзю не утихло, но отошло на задний план, заглушенное искренним потрясением от пощечины. Он кое-как поднялся и вышел из кладовой, пошатываясь и потирая щеку.  
— Ты дал мне пощечину!  
— И снова дам, если не поторопишься!  
— Куда мы вообще идем?  
Готтлиб закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Ньюту тут же захотелось его придушить, и это никак не относилось к побуждениям, которые у него вызывала связь с кайдзю.  
— Объясни план побега беглецу, Германн!  
Германн указал вперед.  
— Мы идем искать маршала.  
— А, того чувака, что хотел меня усыпить и тихонько убрать? Отличный план, Германн, большое тебе спасибо!  
— А кто по-твоему включил сигнал тревоги, идиот? Нужно рассказать ему, что происходит и почему, — сказал Готтлиб. — Мы можем предотвратить много ненужных смертей. Просто… поверь, я знаю, что делаю, ладно?  
— Конечно я тебе верю, — Ньют моргнул. — С чего бы мне не верить?  
Такой ответ застал Готтлиба врасплох. Уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке. Он кивнул в сторону Командного Центра, слушая, как надрываются сирены.  
— Тогда пойдем. Они сами себя не спасут.


	10. Часть 10

К тому моменту, как Готтлиб с Ньютом пришли в Командный Центр, там уже собралась уйма народу. Мако и Райли стояли за дверью, пытаясь разглядеть экраны за этим морем людей.  
— Где он? — спросил Готтлиб. Райли обернулся и шарахнулся при виде Ньюта.  
— Что он здесь делает?  
— Привет, Райли. У меня тоже всё хорошо, — сухо отозвался Ньют.  
— У вас из носа течет кровь, — Мако торопливо достала носовой платок из кармана и прижала его к лицу Ньюта. — Доктор Готтлиб, почему он здесь?  
— Где _он_? — нетерпеливо повторил Готтлиб. Райли покачал головой. Готтлиб раздраженно что-то пробурчал и полез прямо в толпу, таща за собой Ньюта. Ньют сделал ровно три шага, прежде чем его настигла очередная волна боли, и он грохнулся на пол.  
— Ньютон!  
— Какого черта здесь происходит?  
Ньют попробовал проползти вперед и оказался у ног Геркулеса Хэнсена. Маршал поначалу выглядел озадаченно, но быстро оправился и пришел в негодование.  
— _Какого черта он здесь делает?_  
— Сэр, ситуация требует его вмешательства.  
— Доктор Готтлиб, клянусь, ещё немного и я…  
— Сэр, объект на расстоянии меньше мили, — отозвался Тендо. — Мы отправили воздушный патруль на побережье для защиты города, но…  
— Уведите _его_ отсюда. Доктор Готтлиб, не мешайтесь, — рявкнул Герк, возвращаясь к консоли Тендо. Кто-то грубо схватил Ньюта за шиворот и поднял, после чего Ньют бессильно повис в руках очередного охранника. — Но _что_ , Тендо?  
— Сэр, мы… эта штука огромная. Судя по сканеру, около четырехсот футов в длину. Она просто гигантская.  
— Вы знаете, что это, — Ньют поперхнулся, на его губах заблестели капельки крови. — Маршал, он _ищет меня_.  
В зале внезапно повисла гробовая тишина, и все присутствующие уставились на него. Готтлиб, державший свою трость так, словно вот-вот начнет ею размахивать, бесстрастно взглянул на маршала. Герк почти что с опаской подошел к Ньюту и осмотрел с ног до головы. Ньют знал, что выглядит он неважнецки, но не настолько, чтобы на него смотрели как на серьезную угрозу.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Ньют попытался выпрямиться, но боль продолжала накатывать волнами, так что он едва мог поднять голову.  
— Кайдзю были созданы как коллективный разум, — сказал он хриплым голосом. — Каждый раз, когда этот пытался до меня достучаться, он… он пытался сбежать от тишины. Он сходит с ума в одиночестве. Он ранен. Возможно, умирает, я не знаю. Но он знает, что я здесь… и он идет за мной.  
— Как нам его остановить?  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Ньют. Кровь продолжала падать тяжелыми каплями на пол. В голове стучало так, словно что-то пыталось пробить череп изнутри. — Я не знаю как. Я не знаю, что буду делать, когда он меня найдет.  
— Мы не _позволим_ ему тебя найти, — сказал Герк, поворачиваясь к Тендо. — Как далеко он?  
— Четыреста ярдов и приближается, сэр.  
— Кто сейчас следит за водой?  
— Два вертолета, сэр. Они докладывают о каком-то движении, но ничего не появлялось из воды.  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет, — лихорадочно заговорил Ньют. — Прикажите им вернуться! Уведите их от воды!  
Герк проигнорировал его, глядя, как желтая точка приблизилась к иконке Шаттердома на карте. Наконец она замерла, моргая на одном месте.  
— Чего он ждет?  
Ньют закричал, схватившись за голову; боль пронзила всё его тело. Охранник от удивления отпустил его, и Ньют упал на колени, ослепленный красной пеленой.  
  
  
_светсветсвет я здесь гдегдегдегдегде нужнонужно нужно нет тишины нет тишины где где где_  
  
  
_Холодные воды остались позади. Поверхность, первый глоток воздуха. Вода выплескивается из поврежденных внутренностей, соль жжет обожженную и исполосованную пасть. Взгляд направлен на город — нет директивы. Нет директивы. Нет интереса. Глаза ищут, разум тянется, он направляется вперед. Он видит, он хочет.  
  
Он знает._  
  
  
— Боже, — пробормотал Тендо, не в силах отвести взгляд от экранов. — Это _Сканнер_.  
Готтлиб присел рядом с Ньютом, положив руку ему на плечи. Вокруг него образовалось широкое кольцо, будто люди боялись даже прикасаться к нему, и сквозь жгучую боль и поток чужих эмоций, Ньют вспомнил бункер, где его так же сторонились. Он заражен, опасен. Он ненормальный.  
Снаружи, кайдзю поднялся из воды, с трудом пробираясь к Шаттердому. Каждый шаг причинял боль и без того раненому телу гиганта, и Ньют чувствовал её. Сожженный, сломленный и разбитый, Сканнер умирал, но продолжал медленно идти вперед.  
Герк смотрел на экран широкими глазами и мог думать только о ядерном взрыве, который должен был уничтожить всё вокруг. Голос Тендо доносился словно издалека, ему пришлось помотать головой, чтобы услышать его четче.  
— Сэр, — настойчиво повторил он, — что нам делать?  
Кайдзю четвертой категории, и ни одного Егеря, чтобы отбить атаку. Только обычное вооружение — бесполезная вещь. Прямо как бить палками океан, или кидаться камнями в гору.  
— Открывайте огонь, — рявкнул Герк. — Соберите наземные войска, и как только он ступит на сушу, _уничтожьте этого сукиного сына!_  
  
  
_Летающие штуки ярко светят, ослепляя поврежденные глаза. Камни отскакивают от толстой шкуры, но открытые раны горят в агонии от их прикосновений. Рёв ярости и боли, пусть это прекратиться. Поймал одну сломанными когтями, сдавливая сильнее и сильнее и_  
  
  
— _НЕТ!_  
Ньют отпрянул от Германна и завалился назад, сжав руку в кулак так сильно, что ногти впились в ладонь. Он с трудом её раскрыл, один палец за другим.  
— Не трогай их! Отпусти, не надо!  
  
  
_Ярость, нет, не его. Боль, страх. Он видит, он хочет. Отпусти. Отпусти. Сломанная штука падает из его когтей в воду. Маленькие существа покидают тонущие обломки, он смотрит, как они плывут к суше. Они его не интересуют, хотя они этого не знают. Нет директивы убивать, нет директивы разрушать. Он не обращает внимание на вторую летающую штуку, пробираясь сквозь толщу воды к берегу._  
  
  
— Как у него это…?  
Ньют закашлялся, задыхаясь под грузом боли Сканнера, грозящим сокрушить его. Он попытался подняться, как вдруг рядом возник Готтлиб и помог ему сесть.  
— Мне нужно наружу, — сказал Ньют, тяжело дыша. — Выведите меня наружу.  
— Исключено! Мы…  
— Да примите вы хоть _одно правильное решение сегодня!_ — в сердцах сказал Готтлиб, глядя на Герка. Маршал побледнел, его лицо выражало едва сдерживаемый гнев. Он бросил долгий взгляд на Ньюта, после чего коротко кивнул охраннику.  
— Помогите ему спуститься и выведите его в док. Живо.  
Дорога от КЦ до ангара смешалась в неясный шум и смутные образы. Разумы Ньюта и кайдзю посылали друг другу противоречивые сообщения. Вот он в лифте, вот уже снаружи. Вокруг него плескалась вода, он шел на заплетающихся ногах. Огромные ворота загораживали путь.  
  
_один одинодинодин нет тишины нужнонужнонужно боль холод больумираюумираю умираю_  
  
  
Массивные лапы поднялись с намерением сорвать металлическую преграду. Но ворота открылись, люди принялись спешно покидать ангар.  
Ньют вывернулся из рук конвоя и выбежал наружу, спотыкаясь и падая на мокрый бетон. Сканнер опустил на него взгляд, Ньют посмотрел в глаза кайдзю.  
Ньют почувствовал, как на него накатило облегчение. Нет тишины. Нет тишины. Нет директивы, но какая уже разница? Тишины больше нет. Даже боль больше не имела значения.  
С оглушительным грохотом Сканнер опустился на четвереньки, подбираясь к доку. Не сводя взгляда с Ньюта, он опустил к нему голову. Он видел себя одновременно наблюдающим и наблюдаемым, его собственная боль отошла на второй план, как нечто неважное. Ньют заставил себя подняться, подошел к краю дока и протянул руку. Уцелевшие глаза Сканнера закрылись, когда он коснулся сломанного бивня, кайдзю выдохнул облако зловонного дыхания в почти что человеческом вздохе облегчения.  
— Доктор Гайзлер? _Доктор?_  
Ньют обернулся, и Сканнер открыл глаза. Они смотрели на толпу, что стояла у ворот — людей, коллег, друзей. Некоторые держали какие-то металлические предметы, Ньют знал, что это _пистолеты_ , но они не имели никакого значения для Сканнера. Абсолютно незначительные. Ньют скользнул по ним безразличным взглядом и отвернулся.  
Из толпы донеслось постукивание трости о бетон и крики маленьких существ — нет, людей — они только и делали, что раздражали его.  
— _Ньютон!_  
Это важный голос. Он его помнил. Ньют вновь оглянулся и увидел Готтлиба, ковыляющего к нему, — _Германн, друг, гений идиот придурок коллега_ — но он даже не потрудился ответить. Он помнил его, но это не значит, что ему было не всё равно. Сканнер издал ещё один вздох, беспокойно ворочаясь.  
— Ньютон, — повторил Готтлиб, пытаясь скрыть свой очевидный страх. Его правый глаз покраснел, и под носом виднелась струйка свежей крови. — Ньютон, вернись сюда. Отойди от него.  
Ньют взглянул на него равнодушно.  
— Человек, — сказал он мягко, и позади него Сканнер издал утробный рык. — _Готтлиб._  
— Отойди от него, — Германн протянул ему руку. — Ньютон, _пожалуйста._  
Ньют и Сканнер покачали головами. Он не мог понять. Никто не смог бы понять. Тишины больше нет, и это единственное, что имело значение. Ничто их не разлучит. Обожженные до черноты огромные когти легли между Ньютом и Готтлибом, словно клеть, призванная защитить его от них.  
— Тишины больше нет, — тихо сказал Ньют, растягивая каждое слово, будто впервые заговорив. — _В безопасности._  
Сканнер поднял голову и громогласно зарычал.


	11. Часть 11

— _Прошу простить наш скептицизм, маршал, но что значит вы не будете его убивать?_  
С момента прибытия Сканнера прошло шесть часов. Он лежал в доке, наполовину погруженный в воду, не шевелясь и не обращая ни на что внимание. Вертолеты Корпуса и гонконгских СМИ, казалось, его не беспокоили, чему Герк был только рад. У него практически не осталось огневой мощи, не считая небольшого запаса боеголовок, а использовать хоть одну из них на таком близком расстоянии означало подорвать Шаттердом и добрый кусок города.  
— Эта ситуация отличается от других явлений, сэр, — сказал он, глядя на американского представителя ООН с плохо скрываемой неприязнью. — Во-первых, у нас не осталось Егерей. Во-вторых, он не является активной угрозой.  
Его слова всколыхнули собрание, представители невнятно заворчали со своих экранов. Практически все смотрели на него с упрёком. Герк устало поднял руки.  
— Я знаю, на что это похоже.  
— _Это похоже на медийное фиаско,_ — сказал представитель Италии. — _Что подумают люди, когда увидят живого кайдзю буквально на пороге защитников человечества? Люди уже в спешке покидают Гонконг. Паника почти что на уровне мятежа, маршал._  
— У Гонконга есть полиция, чтобы контролировать эвакуацию, — сквозь зубы процедил Герк. — И если я правильно помню, у Китая есть достаточно мощные вооруженные силы. Почему бы не выслать их, вместо того чтобы во всем полагаться на _нас_.  
— _Следите за тоном, маршал. Попрошу вас ценить нашу помощь. Вы хоть можете объяснить, каким образом кайдзю четвертой категории не является угрозой городу, маршал?_  
Герк вздохнул, потирая виски. Он был настолько истощен, физически и эмоционально, что его тело перешло на новый уровень усталости: когда он намерен работать буквально до упаду. Одна мысль о Сканнере, лежащем прямо у Шаттердома, вызывала у него гнев, который он силился контролировать. Как смеет эта тварь быть живой? Как _смеет_?  
— Перед последней атакой на Разлом один из наших ученых вошел в дрифт с мозгом кайдзю, чтобы получить доступ к их коллективному разуму. Результаты, полученные в этом эксперименте, стали залогом нашей победы, и…  
— _Мы читали рапорты, маршал. Мы хотим знать почему это вы так спокойно относитесь к… присутствию этого чудовища, и почему вы не принимаете никакие меры, чтобы от него избавиться._  
У Герка дернулся глаз. Он окинул экраны долгим пристальным взглядом. Когда он наконец ответил, в его спокойном тоне слышалась горечь:  
— Мы не принимаем никакие меры, потому что я не хочу убить людей, за которых несу ответственность.  
  


***

  
  
— Я никуда не уйду, Ньютон. Рано или поздно тебе придется обратить на меня внимание.  
Мако, Райли и Готтлиб стояли под холодным моросящим дождем, дрожа под порывами океанского ветра. Дремлющий Сканнер возвышался над ними, реагируя только когда кто-то из них пытался приблизиться к Ньюту. От его ворчания дрожала земля, а его два уцелевших глаза сверкали поразительной ясностью. Они даже перестали пытаться.  
Готтлиб вздохнул, подумывая швырнуть что-нибудь в Ньюта, чтобы посмотреть, что получится. Мако уже отговорила его от попытки избить Сканнера тростью, а Райли пришлось физически его удерживать, когда он попробовал проскользнуть между когтей кайдзю.  
— Не думаю, что он вас слышит, — негромко сказала Мако. В её голосе отчетливо слышался плохо скрываемый гнев, что лишний раз напомнило Готтлибу, как именно Сканнер оказался смертельно ранен. Он похлопал её по плечу так утешительно, как только мог. Мако слегка улыбнулась, но улыбка была напускная. Даже Райли не удалось её подбодрить.  
— У вас всё ещё идет кровь, — сказала она, прикладывая носовой платок, который она изначально достала для Ньюта, к лицу Готтлиба. Он кивнул в знак благодарности. — Вы в порядке?  
— Лучше, чем большинство здесь, милая моя, — сказал он, и в этот раз её улыбка была более искренней. — Благодарю.  
— Вы _уверены?_ — спросил Райли, недоверчиво косясь на налившийся кровью глаз.  
— Считайте это визуальным проявлением симпатической боли, — сказал Готтлиб, кивая в сторону Сканнера. — Может я и не разделяю связь Ньюта с этим… _монстром_ , но…  
— Вы всё ещё связаны с ним, — Мако осторожно подняла взгляд на кайдзю, стараясь сохранять выражение лица нейтральным. Громадина пристально за ними наблюдала, что заставило её поёжиться. Райли тоже невольно поёжился, но он даже не пытался скрыть неприязнь, глядя на Сканнера.  
— Думаете, он вообще понимает, какую боль причиняет ему?  
— Сомневаюсь, — сказал Готтлиб. — И ещё сомневаюсь, что даже если бы понимал, ему было бы хоть какое-то до этого дело.  
Они замолчали. Ньют опустился на мокрый док ещё после первых двух часов, прислонившись к сломанному бивню кайдзю. Он не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как Готтлиб пытался с ним поговорить, хотя его губы постоянно шевелились, пока он бормотал что-то про себя. Слова постоянно повторялись, Готтлиб мог прочитать их по губам: _безопасность, тишина, боль, холод._ Ньют повторял их снова и снова, словно мантру.  
— Ньютон, тебе не холодно? — окликнул его Германн. — Здесь просто ужасно. Ты замерзнешь до смерти.  
_Безопасность, тишина, боль, холод._ Ньют даже не потрудился посмотреть на него, а Сканнер издал грозный рык. Готтлиб шагнул ближе и бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Райли, заметив, что тот собирается ему помешать.  
— Можешь игнорировать меня сколько хочешь, но ты знаешь, что я прав, — сказал он, приближаясь к лапе кайдзю настолько близко, насколько ему хватало смелости. — Обычно я прав насчет таких вещей. Ты совсем о себе не заботишься большую часть времени. Я нашел тебя без сознания с той нелепой штуковиной на голове, когда началась вся эта кутерьма, и ты даже спасибо мне не сказал.  
Ньют приоткрыл глаза. Сканнер подвинул лапу, оставляя глубокие царапины в бетоне. Готтлиб сделал ещё шаг, сжимая свою трость так сильно, что узор на набалдашнике впечатался в руку.  
— Стоит мне оставить тебя одного хоть на _пять минут_ , как ты влипаешь в неприятности. Ты… ты помнишь, три года с тех пор, как мы начали работать вместе? Мы были во Владивостоке, — сказал Готтлиб, пытаясь сохранять спокойный тон. Он практически чувствовал на себе тяжесть взгляда Сканнера. — Ты отошел куда-то в поисках автомата с едой. Каким-то образом ты оказался в ангаре с Егерями, и тебя арестовали за незаконное проникновение.  
Бормотание Ньюта начало прерываться, он слегка приподнял голову. Сканнер вновь зарычал, угрожающе сжимая когти.  
— Доктор Готтлиб, — Мако шикнула на него. — Не надо.  
— И ты пытался убедить их, что работаешь на Корпус, но ты забыл свой чертов пропуск в самолете, — продолжил Германн, игнорируя Мако, Сканнера и вообще всё вокруг. Он хотел только чтобы Ньют его услышал. — Маршал Пентекост был просто в ярости, когда обнаружил тебя под арестом. Я думал, он тебя придушит. Помнишь?  
Ньют поднял глаза, внимательно следя за лицом Готтлиба, словно впервые его увидев. На мгновение в них мелькнуло узнавание. Он медленно кивнул.  
— Я помню, — сказал он бесцветным голосом.  
— Отойди от него, Ньютон, — негромко сказал Готтлиб, уговаривая. — Тебе нехорошо.  
Сканнер резко зашипел, и Ньют равнодушно отвернулся, прислонив голову к бивню кайдзю и закрыв глаза. Готтлиб поморщился — в глазу кольнула боль. Он попятился, прижимая платок Мако к носу.  
— Ты не можешь просто так его поработить, — крикнул он, глядя волком на Сканнера. — У тебя нет никакого права. Ни у тебя, ни у твоих хозяев.  
Кайдзю не обратил на него никакого внимания. Готтлиб молча развернулся и прошествовал мимо Мако и Райли обратно в ангар.


	12. Часть 12

Час спустя Райли нашел Готтлиба в лаборатории, он исписывал доску длинными рядами чисел, беспрестанно бормоча что-то про себя. Он был так поглощен своим занятием, что Райли боялся его отвлекать. Он вежливо кашлянул, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, но безуспешно. Готтлиб так рьяно исчерчивал доску символами, словно она была его злейшим врагом, при этом громко стуча мелом. Он почти сразу же сломал один кусок и тут же достал из кармана другой, повышая голос в приступе тщетного гнева:  
— …восемь, девять, пять, семь, пять, _восемь, два, пять!_  
Мел снова сломался, и Готтлиб швырнул его через всю комнату. Он оперся на трость, прислонив другую руку к доске, и глубоко задышал, возвращая себе самообладание, после чего аккуратно стёр недописанную пятёрку.  
— Доктор Готтлиб, — сказал Райли. Плечи Германна опустились, он медленно обернулся, не поднимая взгляд. Его щеки слегка покраснели. Казалось, он стыдился своего всплеска эмоций.  
— Здравствуй, Райли, — сказал он. — Я не… прошу прощения. Я не знал, что ты здесь.  
— Я только зашел, — Райли спрятал руки в карманы и подошел к столу Готтлиба. — Хотел проверить, всё ли в порядке. Узнать, не нужно ли вам что-нибудь.  
— Всё нормально, спасибо, — отрывисто отозвался Готтлиб. — Я вернусь к делам насущным…  
— Полно чахнуть и скорбеть.  
Райли улыбнулся, увидев искреннее удивление на лице Готтлиба, и засмеялся, когда тот попытался его скрыть.  
— Знаю, знаю. Наверное, прочитал это в печенье с предсказанием.  
Готтлиб моргнул и неуверенно улыбнулся. Он подошел к Райли и прислонился к столу рядом с ним, продолжая смотреть в пол. Райли молчал, осматривая лабораторию. Ему нравился беспорядок на стороне Ньюта; один проект перетекал в другой, одна идея — в другую. Его гений лежал нараспашку среди всего этого мусора и бардака, и Райли жалел, что не мог его понять.  
— Он такой грязнуля, — сухо заметил Готтлиб. — Хирургические инструменты не помыты, повсюду валяются образцы. И как он только ещё столбняк не подхватил.  
— Может, он забывает.  
— О, безусловно. Он никогда не останавливается. Он позволяет идеям контролировать и направлять его. Он не знает, что такое предусмотрительность. Он просто хочет смешать два элемента и посмотреть, что получится.  
Райли посмотрел на Готтлиба, а затем на его доску.  
— Над чем вы работали?  
Готтлиб слегка улыбнулся.  
— Над одной моей задумкой. Число Пи.  
— Которое три-запятая-один-четыре?  
Готтлиб кивнул и подошел обратно к доске. Он провел рукой по цифрам, которые он с такой злостью вывел, стирая едва разборчивые символы.  
— Бесконечная цепочка знаков. Я её записываю уже… лет пятнадцать, наверное. Один за другим за другим, идеальная цепочка.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что меня привлекает концепция вечности, — сказал Готтлиб, подобрав кусочек мела и аккуратно написав стертую семерку. — Вселенная построена на математике. Это совершенный язык, как на него ни смотри. Почему бы не проверить, удастся ли мне извлечь парочку секретов нашей реальности, следуя этой последовательности?  
— Звучит весело, — сказал Райли. Готтлиб усмехнулся.  
— По крайней мере, это увлекательно. В конце концов всё сводится к математике. Количество вдохов и выдохов, часов сна, шагов. Жизнь это… прекрасная, грандиозная последовательность.  
Готтлиб записал ещё несколько цифр, прежде чем положить мел, и вытер пальцы платком Мако. Райли продолжал молчать, его взгляд снова метнулся к половине Ньюта.  
— Я могу уйти, доктор. Если я мешаю.  
Готтлиб покачал головой, глядя на него через плечо.  
— Я заметил, что более не могу продуктивно работать в тишине, как раньше, — сказал он негромко. — Без попыток заглушить непрерывную болтовню Ньюта я не могу сосредоточиться.  
Он отвернулся от доски и бесцельно зашагал по лаборатории. Он бросил взгляд на собрание образцов кайдзю на столе Ньюта, на его лице мелькнуло отвращение.  
— Никогда не понимал, почему он ими так очарован, — пробурчал он. — Мерзкие чудовища, разрушающие всё вокруг. Как они кому-то вообще могут нравиться?  
— Они невероятны, — сказал Райли. Готтлиб посмотрел на него с удивлением. — Правда. Они по-своему прекрасны.  
— Как прекрасен гриб атомного взрыва, — сказал Готтлиб, медленно кивнув. — Да, я… я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
Он отвернулся от стола Ньюта и пристально взглянул на Райли.  
— Как ты это выносишь? — спросил он.  
— Что?  
— Это, — Готтлиб постучал по виску над своим правым глазом. — Эту… связь. Одну только её противоестественность.  
— Это не бремя.  
— Нет, бремя, — возразил Готтлиб. — Словно меня приковали к камню и бросили в море, тонуть. Я борюсь с ней, но никак не могу от неё _освободиться._  
Райли покачал головой и развел руками.  
— В этом весь дрифт, — сказал он. — Когда ты находишь кого-то совместимого, он ощущается естественным. Вы становитесь чем-то большим. Вы связаны и скованы вместе. Вы получаете и хорошее, и плохое.  
Готтлиб зажмурил глаза и потер их, словно пытаясь избавиться от головной боли.  
— Я пытаюсь почувствовать его в этой связи, но впустую, — сказал он. — Ощущение холода и удушья, вот всё, что я нахожу. Эта _тварь_ душит его весом своего мерзкого разума, и я никак не могу ему помочь.  
Он с отчаянием посмотрел на Райли.  
— Как ты это выносишь? — спросил он снова, и его голос надломился.  
— Пониманием. Другого пути нет, — сказал Райли. — Ты разделяешь эту ношу, потому что иначе она тебя сломит. Смерть Йенси чуть не сломила меня.  
— Но ты нашел мисс Мори. У меня нет возможности найти кого-то столь совместимого, — пробормотал Готтлиб. Райли покачал головой.  
— Я не заменил одного партнера другим. Йенси всегда со мной. И всегда будет со мной. Я просто не даю этой связи себя сломить.  
— Мне кажется, она сломит _меня,_ — обреченно отметил Готтлиб.  
— Нет, — сказал Райли. — Не сломит. Вы слишком упрямы.  
Готтлиб молчал, казалось, целую вечность. Наконец он опустил взгляд и проковылял обратно к доске.  
— Если ты не возражаешь, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, — я бы всё же хотел побыть наедине с собой.  
Когда он снова бросил взгляд через плечо, Райли уже ушел. Готтлиб тяжело вздохнул, достал новый кусок мела и вернулся к написанию.


	13. Chapter 13

Мако стояла под дождем, перенося холод с абсолютной невозмутимостью. От кайдзю начал исходить тошнотворный, гнилостный запах, который ветер направлял в её сторону. Высоко над ней раздавались тяжелые, хриплые вдохи Сканнера; ей не нужно было поднимать голову, чтобы знать, что он смотрит на неё.  
Ньют съежился, прислонившись к Сканнеру, ничем не защищенный от дождя и ветра. В утреннем свете он выглядел измождённо. Больше всего Мако сейчас хотелось вручную раздвинуть когти Сканнера и вытащить его оттуда. Но стоило ей хоть немного приблизится к ним, как Сканнер начинал рычать, скаля уцелевшие клыки.  
Птицы клевали исполосованные остатки его глаз и его горелую плоть, чайки гнездились на его голове и спине. Изредка кайдзю пытался их стряхнуть, но птиц налетело ещё больше, они кружили вокруг него, словно мухи. Некоторые падали замертво прямо на лету, отравленные его кровью. Мако надеялась, что кровь не попала на Ньюта; хотя, учитывая, как он обращался с образцами в лаборатории, просто удивительно, как он ещё не отравился. Мако с беспокойством заметила, как он дрожит и покашливает.  
— Доктор Гайзлер? — окликнула она. — Вы не спите?  
Он не ответил, но она и не рассчитывала на ответ. Мако мельком глянула на Сканнера — его глаза двигались за закрытыми веками. Кайдзю спал.  
Что ж. Пора сделать нечто совершенно глупое.  
Собравшись с духом, они подкралась к Ньюту, со страхом ожидая, что Сканнер раздавит её в любую секунду.  
— Доктор Гайзлер, — повторила она, садясь на колени перед ним. Краем глаза она следила за Сканнером; тот всё ещё её не заметил. Она протянула руку и потрясла биолога за плечо. — Доктор Гайзлер, прошу вас, проснитесь.  
Его голова бессильно свесилась вперед. Ньют резко вздрогнул и открыл глаза, встретившись взглядом с Мако, зарычал, оскалив зубы. Он схватил её за руку и впился в неё пальцами. Мако поморщилась, но не издала ни звука, даже когда его ногти разодрали кожу до крови. Его лицо перекосила злоба, и это её пугало — Ньют не был жестоким. Он вцепился крепче. От боли она резко вдохнула, слёзы застелили взгляд.  
— Ньют, — выдохнула она, боясь, что он сломает ей руку. — Мне _больно._  
Злоба исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, и Ньют уставился на неё с искренним недоумением.  
— Мако? — спросил он, опуская руки. Он в шоке увидел следы ногтей на её руке, следы крови, которую тут же смывал дождь.  
— Ничего страшного, — усилием воли она заставила себя не отшатнуться, когда он снова взял её за руку, но на этот раз он просто осматривал царапины.  
— Это сделал я?  
— Нет… нет вы. Не совсем.  
Ньют опустил руки и закашлялся; он хрипел так же сильно, как и Сканнер. Он поправил очки на носу и прищурился, пытаясь осмотреться вокруг через мокрые линзы.  
— Тебе нужно уходить, пока он не проснулся, — сказал он. — Он тебя убьет.  
— Вы не дали ему уничтожить тот вертолет прошлой ночью, — прошептала в ответ Мако. — Он вас слушается.  
Ньют нервно усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Он намного сильнее меня. Больше он меня не послушает.  
— Тогда идемте со мной внутрь, — она попыталась взять его за руку. — Он причиняет вам боль. Пойдемте, я помогу.  
— Нет. Всё будет хорошо… со мной всё будет хорошо. Иди.  
Их взгляды встретились, и Мако всерьез вознамерилась перекинуть его через плечо и удрать. Сканнер зашевелился и с хрипом втянул в себя воздух. Ньют внезапно поморщился от боли и зажмурил глаза.  
— Мако, _беги!_  
Глаза Сканнера поочередно открылись и он опустил их вниз. Он смотрел на неё всё с уже знакомой злобой. Кайдзю поднял одну из своих лап и ударил ею о док, яростно круша бетон и металл. Он заревел и щёлкнул зубами, вытягивая шею, чтобы раскусить её пополам.  
— Нет, — Ньют с трудом поднялся на ноги и закричал. — _НЕТ!_  
Сканнер застыл в нерешительности, пока Ньют уперся руками в его лапу.  
— _Не трогай её!_  
Мако упала навзничь и ползла по доку, царапая руки и зацепляясь одеждой за все неровности. Кровь стучала в ушах, её дыхание прерывалось, реальность воспринималась какими-то отрывками; вот уже рабочие дока, наблюдавшие за ней издалека, помогают ей подняться и ведут её внутрь. Ньют обессилено упал на землю, и Сканнер обратил свой взгляд на него, его рычание сменилось недовольным шипением.  
— Нет директивы, — прошептал Ньют. — Не надо...  
Сканнер с отвращением мотнул огромной головой и лёг обратно. Его сознание окутало Ньюта удушливой пеленой, он не успел даже опомниться, как его накрыло с головой.

***

— Поверить не могу, что вы додумались до такой глупости, рейнджер Мори. Объяснитесь.  
Мако послушно выпрямилась, игнорируя зудящие под бинтами ссадины и царапины, и встретила суровый взгляд маршала. Он выглядел крайне уставшим.  
— Я должна была попробовать, — сказала она. — Возможно, он убивает доктора Ньютона.  
— Если выбирать между _одним_ человеком и десятимиллионным городом, думаю, мы можем позволить себе немного жестокости, — хмуро ответил Герк. — Больше не пробуйте ничего подобного. Ясно?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Хорошо. Идите.  
Мако собралась уходить, но замешкалась у двери. Герк сел за стол и пододвинул к себе стопку папок. Заметив, что она ещё здесь, он поднял на неё взгляд.  
— Я сказал, идите.  
— Сэр, что будет, когда кайдзю умрет?  
Герк вздохнул, откинувшись в кресле.  
— Если хотите, можем устроить ему похороны.  
На мгновение спокойное выражение исчезло с лица Мако, и Герку хватило приличия смутиться.  
— Это было… прости, Мако… — сказал он. — Когда кайдзю умрет, мы от него избавимся. От Ганнибала Чау достаточно долго не было никаких вестей, так что нам больше не придется соблюдать нашу с ним договоренность. Я знаю и других людей, которые не прочь заглянуть под кожу этой твари. Им и достанется тело.  
— Я не это имела в виду.  
Герк задумался, после чего покачал головой.  
— Я не знаю, как это отразится на нём. Ты же знаешь, пилоты и раньше погибали во время дрифта. Для выжившего это, разумеется, сильная травма, но обычно не смертельная.  
— Он подключен не к другому человеку, — сказала Мако. — И это… это не дрифт. Он будто заражает его. Он его меняет.  
— Я не знаю, Мако, — тихо повторил Герк. — Мы можем только ждать.  
— И надеяться?  
— Надежда ещё никому не вредила.  
Мако замолчала, затем вежливо поклонилась и вышла. Через раскрытые ворота ангара она слышала рёв Сканнера, эхом раскатывающийся по всему Шаттердому. 


End file.
